


【及影】陈词滥调

by Vivisora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	【及影】陈词滥调

及川是在参加一次联谊时见到影山的。他本就是被朋友拜托来撑场面的，只是兴趣阑珊地窝在角落，一边有一搭没一搭地用他完美弧度的营业笑容应付女生的聊天，一边不动声色地分出一个眼神打量对面那个正襟危坐的少年。

的确称得上好看的一张脸吸引了不少女孩想往他身边靠，但大多都被少年紧绷的脸色给劝退，悻悻地缩回自己的座位。那少年明显不太对付得来这样的场合，始终紧张地抿着嘴微微皱着眉，看着一副不好接近的模样，但女孩们试着向他套近乎地提问时，却又会老实得过分地一一认真回答。

但这小鬼未免有点一根筋得过分了。及川微蹙着眉——在第五次影山输掉这轮的酒桌游戏，再次端起满溢的酒杯干脆利落地一饮而尽之后。

他像是丝毫不懂得推脱变通，只是愣头愣脑地老老实实接受自己的惩罚，尽管随着他一杯又一杯地灌酒，他的耳根已经肉眼可见地泛起了红。正在及川思考着这无聊的联谊饭局究竟什么时候才到头时，已经喝得醉眼朦胧的影山突然摇摇晃晃地站了起来，摆摆手示意自己要去趟卫生间。

及川目送着少年步伐不稳跌跌撞撞的背影，思索了一会儿，也站起来冲大家礼貌地笑了笑，从容不迫地跟了出去。

走进卫生间时及川略微吃惊了一下，他并没有看到想象之中烂醉的少年抱着马桶吐得昏天黑地的场景，相反的，影山只是安安静静地靠着洗手台低着头站在原地，他阖眼沉默地站在那里，颤动的睫毛如蝶翼般微微翕动，仿佛整个世界只剩下了他一个人。他应该是刚洗了把脸，还有水珠延着他的睫毛和发梢温顺地往下淌，在棱角分明的侧脸上留下道道湿痕。

及川环抱着手臂靠在一旁，忽然轻笑了一声。

酒量倒还不错。他开口说。

像是被他忽然的出声吓了一大跳，影山猛地哆嗦了一下，睁开眼警惕地往后退了半步，在确认是及川的脸后眼中的防备才稍稍退去了些。

及川......さん？影山迟疑地顿了顿，语气中有几分不确定，像是在努力回忆自我介绍时眼前这人是不是叫这个名字。

他的酒量的确还算不错，但也抵不过短时间内猛地喝这么多，此刻脑袋仍然昏昏沉沉地像是生了锈，于是影山愣愣地站在原地望着眼前的漂亮男人一步步向他靠近，他也不由自主地往后退，但对方仍咄咄逼人地前进，直到将他逼到墙角再也退无可退。

飞雄。及川用轻快的语气擅自用亲昵的称呼拉近了他们的距离，他望着眼前的少年瞪大了眼睛满脸不安的神色，忍不住翘了翘唇角。

难怪那些女孩子那么喜欢逗他。及川想，这小鬼笨拙又青涩的反应实在有趣得不得了。

于是他微微低头凑到影山耳边，暧昧地舔了舔少年已经滚烫通红的耳垂。

影山浑身都在发抖，耳垂被对方温热柔软的唇舌包裹，对方故意弄得啧啧作响的声音震耳欲聋般敲打着他的耳膜，但酒精的作用让他有些腿脚发软。但影山并不喜欢这样，被酒精操控或是被任何人操控，他都相当不喜欢。

他终于用尽全力推开了及川，对方顺势后退了几步，朝他无辜地耸耸肩，睁着一双笑意盈盈的月牙眼望着他。

但影山逃避了他的目光，冲到洗手台前拧开了水龙头，不管不顾地将整张脸埋进冰凉的哗哗水流中。

脸颊的醉红逐渐褪色，但残余在耳垂的温度却依然滚烫得几乎要将他灼伤，影山不敢伸手去碰，他只是努力抑制着自己胸腔内疯狂跳动的心脏，却又无论如何都不能让它减慢半分。

水流隔绝了他与外界的联系，影山紧闭着眼放任自己以这种原始却直白的方式逼迫自己冷静下来，不知过了多久，久到终于连及川也看不下去，冲上前关掉了水龙头，猛地将这傻小子拽了起来。

水珠顺着他湿透了的刘海汇聚成一股滴滴答答地流下来，及川不紧不慢地扯过纸巾替他擦着脸上的水痕，从脸颊到下巴，最后是因为凉意而微微战栗的嘴唇。

及川的动作顿了顿，随即又若无其事地替他擦干，隔着粗糙的纸巾随意抹了一把，他正要收回手，面前始终眉眼低垂一言不发的少年却忽然开了口。

你想跟我一夜情吗？

少年用那双澄澈的深蓝眼眸认真地望着他，仿佛此刻正在说的不是别的什么，而是最深情的告白。

及川恍惚了一瞬，回过神来时他已经忍不住抓着影山的手臂将人拽进了自己怀里。

不是一夜情。他微微低头附耳低声说。

是很多很多夜。

话音刚落，及川的吻也准确无误地落了下来，唇齿相接的瞬间他便清晰无比地闻到了影山满嘴的酒味儿，探出的舌尖畅通无阻地与对方的相触，几乎是立刻便抵死纠缠在了一起，他能感受到影山在胡乱做着无畏的抵抗，发出小动物似的低低的呜咽声，偶尔逃过他的进攻时便会毫不留情地用尖牙狠狠地咬他的唇。一个亲吻仿佛一场兵荒马乱的战斗，及川有条不紊地拆解着对方没有章法的进攻与反击，最后终于感觉到怀里不安分的小东西终于静了下来，乖乖地接纳了他的侵城略地。

等到联谊的同伴后知后觉地察觉他们两人悄无声息的消失时，及川已经拽着人到酒店了。

或许不应该是这样的。影山被剥得赤裸躺在床上时还在胡思乱想，大概是那个激烈而无法反抗的吻竟然让他有些食髓知味，才会在及川故作礼貌地问他要不要去酒店时迷迷糊糊就点了头。但他对这一切并不感到反感，及川是个相处起来很舒服的人——至少在做爱的时候。

他们手忙脚乱地胡乱脱光了衣服推搡着进了浴室，莫名的兴奋与紧张久违地让影山有点肾上腺素飙升，让他在被及川抵在冰凉的玻璃上亲吻时忍不住主动伸出手臂环住了对方的脖颈，无声的接纳仿佛成为了一种鼓励，让及川的吻愈发热烈，从红肿的唇到紧绷的下颌，温热的水流几乎都无法从他们亲密相贴的身体之间穿过。

明明是刚刚认识，及川对他的身体却仿佛熟悉得掌握了所有他的敏感点，乳肉被揉捏的刺痛感与快感夹杂在一起，影山忍不住闷哼出声，脖颈高高扬起的的修长弧度让他像极了一只优雅骄傲的天鹅。他听见及川暧昧不清地轻笑了一声，手从胸前滑到他高昂肿胀的性器，与自己的并在一起抚慰。

他轻而易举地在及川掌心里泄了出来，他甚至清楚地听到及川又笑了，莫名的羞耻与自尊在此刻被这笑声放大了千百倍，影山恼羞成怒地想把黏黏糊糊贴在他身上的及川推开，然而对方只是笑得更开心了，带着几分狡黠与调笑，顺势退了几步拉开了距离，却又在他刚走出浴室半步时立刻三两步上前从背后将他拥进怀里。

别害羞啊，飞雄。及川带着笑意的声音在耳边清晰响起，影山被死死箍在怀里动弹不得，清晰感受到臀缝间紧贴着对方肿胀的胯下。

及川大人又不嫌弃你。及川又小声补了一句，低头亲了亲他的侧脸。

他就这么半推半就地被及川拥着到了床边，柔软的床铺温柔地接纳了他们突然下坠的身体。前戏做得还算细致温柔，但身体被异物入侵的不适感还是让影山下意识地并了并腿，却又立刻被及川强硬地分开，泥泞的腿根深处瑟缩的穴口正害羞地一张一合着，吞吐着及川沾满黏腻润滑的手指。

此刻身体的支配权已经不在影山手里了，他半闭着眼紧张地攀附着及川光裸的背，视觉的缺失让其他感官反倒更加灵敏，及川的唇舌与手在他身体四处灵活地游走，在亲吻的间隙一遍又一遍地唤他的名字，飞雄，飞雄。影山却什么话也说不出来，只能回以尾音上扬的喘息与呻吟，还有憋了满眶的泪花。

及川亲吻他的时候有多温柔，操他时就有多不温柔。影山被彻底进入时只能晕晕乎乎地仰起脸交换亲吻，腰被死死握住的地方几乎要留下指痕，及川发狠似的往里顶，舔咬着他的脖颈和锁骨，危险得仿佛随时能咬断他的喉咙，斑驳的吻痕落在他的肩膀，极强的侵略性让影山下意识地想逃走，却一次又一次被拽着脚踝拖回怀里再次顶进最深处。及川极富技巧性地照顾着他的敏感点，于是他在疼痛中哭喊，又在情欲中呻吟，将双腿敞得更开来迎接这暴风骤雨般的性爱。

窗外的月光被春宵一度的风情染得仿佛不再那么皎洁纯净，洋洋洒洒地落在影山深蓝的眼眸里，那双眼睛此刻除了及川什么也盛不下。他从里到外都被及川的精液弄得湿漉漉的，及川抽出来时体液几乎快要兜不住地从被操开的后穴里淌出来，又被及川用手指捻了捻随意抹在他已经泥泞不堪的腿根。影山还处在高潮的余韵中，窝在及川怀里半闭着眼微喘着气，任凭对方温柔地吻他的眼角，有一下没一下地轻啄他的唇。

似乎是不满及川刚刚弄得他有些疼，影山皱着眉张口就在及川肩膀上留下一个深深的牙印，及川龇牙咧嘴地倒吸了口凉气，一边嘟囔着这个小没良心的一边还任劳任怨地用手指在他后穴里往外挖多余的精液。然而怀里的人似乎并不安分，影山还张牙舞爪想扑过来咬他，却突然动作一滞，软了腰似的重重摔回床上，只能不甘不愿地瞪着眼盯着及川，任由对方笑眯眯地俯身亲了亲他的唇角，后穴里的手指不紧不慢地碾过他的敏感点，仿佛扼住了他的阿克琉斯之踵。

于是很快他的身体再次被更大的东西填满，这次及川的动作放得轻柔了许多，顺着窗缝吹进屋里的夜风很快便裹上了情欲的味道，席卷了房间里的每一个角落，影山赤裸的肌肤上蒙了一层薄汗，混杂着其他乱七八糟的液体，让他滑腻得像一尾捉不住的鱼，只在及川的掌心里沉浮。

影山最后已经累得连手都抬不起来了，下半身几乎与及川连在了一块儿，随着对方顶撞抽插的动作而颤抖，连带着喘息与呻吟都变得沙哑，他已经弄不清到底自己有没有射精了，又或许是及川再次用精液尽数填满了他肠壁的褶皱，又顺着他合不拢的穴口往外淌。他舒服地躺在及川怀里，张开双臂想要索吻，唇瓣的温度最终却轻柔地落在他的额间。

他疲惫地睁开眼对上及川的目光，及川只是笑得餍足，伸手将他已经被汗湿透的刘海撩开，伸手将他揽进了怀里。

及川さん……影山无意识地小声叫着他的名字，带着一丝生疏，却又因为此刻的亲密平添了几分禁忌的暧昧意味。

嗯。及川将他揽得更紧了些，亲了亲少年绯红的耳根，一如他们初见时那样。

我等着和你的第二夜。他低声说，带着些许轻快的笑意。

许久，怀里的人终于动了动，抵在他胸膛的脑袋轻轻点了点头。


End file.
